


the show must go on with jealousy

by jigokunooji



Category: Famous Last Words (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dismemberment, F/M, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Jeremy Tollas, Murder-Suicide, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Two-Faced Charade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigokunooji/pseuds/jigokunooji
Summary: Jeremy has fallen in love with a girl he's met but there's one issue...she has a boyfriend so now Jeremy is out to get his revenge and get back what's his





	the show must go on with jealousy

"oh Grace, your beauty is undescribable its hard to contain my excitement every time I see you. If only you knew how bad I want you in my bed, to feel your lips on me, to feel your touch. You're perfect in every way. One day you will be mine, to give you the kind of man you want. I'm all you need."

Jeremy set the pen down and sat back in his chair, interlocking his fingers behind his head. Grace was going to be his one day, whether she liked it or not. He's seen her with her boyfriend many times and it filled him with a jealous rage each time. She was supposed to be his. There were only two main things, other than average porn that got him excited; the thought of Grace, and fantasizing about his hands around her boyfriend's throat. It gave him a sense of euphoria that went beyond what average people felt when excited about something. The adrenaline felt like a drug to him, and he wasn't ashamed to admit he was addicted.

Jeremy was startled by the sudden noise of his phone filling the room. He picked his phone up to see Evan calling him, but he simply declined. He didn't want his fantasies interrupted. They haven't talked since their last argument anyway so he didn't know what Evan wanted from him. Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted yet again when his phone went off again, this time it was a text.

Evan: Grace is working at the coffee shop now. I was just there to grab some

coffee and saw her working. I know you mentioned wanting

to talk to her so I thought I'd let you know

Jeremy: thanks for that

Jeremy smirked as he hit send. Evan had been his friend for years up until that argument, but he didn't know Jeremy's true intentions. He played it off as a crush that he was too scared to admit to her about, but in actuality, he wasn't scared at all. He was just waiting for the perfect moment to be Grace's knight in shining armor, except he was way different. He glanced at his journal where he kept all his plans and ideas and picked up the pen again, turning to an empty page before he begun writing.

"I'm a savior, a sinner, a sick cold-hearted killer. I'm a lover, a winner, and I'd do it all to steal her from a life she thinks she wants, but I know she would regret. Living life out with another man."

He dropped the pen once again and shook his head, not satisfied with what he's written. He gets up from his seat and goes over to grab his shoes. He can't remember the last time he left his house, though he didn't really have a reason to. He lost track of Grace a few months ago and those months were painful for Jeremy. All he had of Grace was a picture he managed to take of her, that he kept propped up on his desk. Now that he knew where she was though, the sinking feeling in his chest went away. He grabbed his keys and the tiny square piece of metal he's been waiting to use for years now. He just hopes his plan goes well so he can.

Jeremy pulls up to the only coffee shop in town, hoping it's the one Grace works at. He realized a little too late he never asked Evan what coffee shop, but also figured he would've been more specific if it was out of town. He gets out of the car and heads into the shop, instantly smiling when he spots Grace. Maybe doing this in a public place with people around wasn't such a great idea he thought to himself as he tightened his grip on the tiny piece of metal before shoving it in his pocket and moved his bulge and goes up to the counter.

"Hi! What can I get you today?" Grace smiled.

"I'll take a small black coffee with three sugars. Also, I need to talk to you."

"We can talk as I make your coffee, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good. I'll be here."

"Okay, just let me take these people's orders first."

Jeremy nods in response and steps off to the side to wait. He glances over a couple of times and couldn't help but admire her gorgeous body. God, he wanted her so bad. He knows he shouldn't be doing this in public but the thought of her on her knees in front of him got him excited all over again. He didn't realize he was still staring until Grace called his name and he snapped out of his fantasy.

"Oh, sorry, I kind of zoned out there."

Grace gave a small laugh, "you're fine. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh! Um, so I know you have a boyfriend and all but I wanted to know if you'd like to go out to eat or do something together, just as friends."

"I guess I didn't get the memo, I didn't know we were friends."

"I mean- if you- like we're not friends but like-"

Grace laughed again, "Jeremy it's okay, I get it. I was just messing with you. I mean technically we're not yet but I'd love to do something together. You can just uh," Grace took her phone out from her back pocket, unlocking it and handing it to Jeremy, "you can put your number in my phone, I have to make these customers' orders really quick."

Jeremy took the phone, remembering what he still had to do. He typed his number into her phone, and then quickly slipped the chip into her phone case when she wasn't looking. Grace came back to where Jeremy was standing when she was finished and gave him a friendly smile before taking her phone back.

"I'll text you when I get off work so we can plan something."

"Sounds like a plan, thank you for the coffee by the way."

"Of course, my pleasure," Grace responds with a smile and Jeremy leaves.

Once Jeremy got back home, he checked his computer to make sure the chip still worked, and sure enough, it did. Now he had access to her location at all times. Next on his list was the planning. He didn't care if he had to spend all hours of the day, keeping tabs on her. He didn't care to sleep much with the voices constantly keeping him up, and the rare nights he did sleep, it was for no more than four hours. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of plotting his revenge and get back what's his.

Sometimes he would check Grace's facebook to see what she was up to. Most times it only filled him with rage because she would post about her boyfriend. Other times it was a win for him, when she would post pictures of herself, he would save them for later as something to get off to. This time though, she posted about going to a corn maze with her boyfriend, and Jeremy knew that would be the perfect time to put his plan into action. He spent the next hour sharpening his tools, writing his thoughts and ideas in his journal, and using Grace's pictures for his own pleasure.

Jeremy had been on the verge of snapping as he grew impatient and the voices became angrier and louder, telling him he was a failure and time was running out. His voices quickly became another part of him when he found Grace, though it all started way before then

*flashback*

"You lied to me! You hid so much shit behind my back and even cheated on me and you expect me to fucking forgive you!?"

"Jeremy please believe me I truly am sorry. Okay, I don't know what I was thinking and I was being stupid! I admitted it a thousand times already, what else do you want from me?"

Jeremy took another step back, the back of his feet now over the edge, "revenge."

"Jeremy can you please get down from the ledge, it's scaring me."

Stephanie took a step closer but Jeremy stopped her before she could get any closer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with his decision, but what he did know was if she got any closer, someone was going to die, and it was only a matter of time before he found out who.

"I need you to listen to me, can you please get down from the ledge?" Stephanie took another step closer, forgetting what would happen if she did. Jeremy didn't move though. He stood there with the same emotionless expression, not saying a word. She knew what that meant, but she still decided to take her chances, hoping it would get Jeremy to break free from his mind, but oh, she was so wrong. She ran towards him before he could move and grabbed his hand but Jeremy's response was quicker. He had a strong grip on her arm and brought her up to the ledge where he held her over it. She desperately screamed, telling Jeremy to get her down, but at that point, his thoughts already consumed his mind and he made his final decision.

"I told you don't get too close," he let go of her arm and watched her fall until she hit the ground.

*end flashback*

Jeremy remembers not feeling any guilt after killing her and instead made him feel the opposite. The excitement and the rush he got from it was something he never thought he would feel, but he loved it. Even though it all started as what his doctors described as Schizophrenia, with the only demon he could see being an evil version of himself, it eventually turned into a pleasurable thing for him, and he felt no shame. It wouldn't be long until Grace's boyfriend became his next victim.

Jeremy spent the next couple of weeks keeping tabs on Grace and tracking her every move, and today was finally the day where everything would go down. He checked Grace's location once again to make sure she was still on her way to the corn maze. He grabbed his bag where he made sure to pack everything he needed, along with his phone, keys, and wallet just in case he needed it, and headed out.

He wasn't too worried about getting caught even though people would be around when he's spent months learning how to get away with this kind of stuff. Although this would only be his second murder, he was confident that he knew what he was doing and wouldn't get caught. He counted down the minutes as he got closer and closer to the place and he could feel the excitement start to build up, and he wanted that release.

Thirty minutes later and he finally saw the sign for the maze which meant there were only a few minutes left until Grace was finally all his. He pulled into the parking lot and went on his phone to check her location, she was here just as he suspected. Jeremy grabbed his bookbag ad got out of the car. He went up to the booth to purchase a ticket and went on to the maze. It was much bigger than he imagined, but it was perfect so just in case they decided to split, it would be harder to find each other again. He wandered around for a bit, keeping a tight grip on his bookbag, but also making sure not to look suspicious in case he ran into Grace or some random stranger.

The further he ventured into the maze, the more comfortable he got, and the more comfortable he got, the more that same excitement came back. He turned the corner and spotted Grace's boyfriend, but it wasn't time just yet, he had to make sure he was alone. He quietly sprinted towards the other corner he just turned and peeked around to see Grace's boyfriend alone and smirked. It's time he thought to himself. He grabbed the knife from his bag and slowly and quietly turned the corner, being sure not to make any noise. One wrong move and he was screwed. Grace's boyfriend turned and Jeremy followed until the two hit a dead end. Jeremy came up behind him before he could turn back around and placed his hand over his mouth, simply whispering goodnight before slicing his throat open.

Now, this was the part where Jeremy had to be quick. He set his bag on the ground and pulled out his butcher knife along with a trash bag and got to hacking at the lifeless corpse lying upon him. Starting with the head and working his way down to the legs, he chopped his body up and placed the parts into the trash bag. Once he was done he tied the trash bag up and grabbed a rag from his bag along with a change of clothes and cleaned his face and arms from the blood before changing into new clothes. His work here was done, and now he had to find Grace and get her back. He turned corner after corner and couldn't seem to find Grace until he heard her voice out in the distance, calling out for her boyfriend, and followed the voice. He turned another corner and nearly bumped into her.

"Oh! hey Jeremy. I didn't know you were going to be here. Have you seen my boyfriend?"

Jeremy smirked, "he's out of sight, now you're all mine."

"What are you talking about? What did you do to him?"

"Go look for your "lover", if you keep searching he will show up dead. I am the murderer, you will never see his pretty face again."

"Oh my god, oh my god! You're a fucking psycho! You're a disgusting monster! I hate you!" Grace shouted, now in tears but he didn't care. The deed was done and now she's all his. She tried to make a run for it, thinking she could escape before she became his next victim but it was far too late. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, putting his hand over her mouth.

"If you calm down and cooperate I will let you go unharmed. If you make any sound or movement you will be next."

Grace quickly became still out of fear, though her muffled sobs could still be heard, but Jeremy wasn't done. He knocked her out and drug her unconscious body through the stalks and out of the maze, placing her in a well-hidden area so he could go back to get his car and bring it around to the side. The lack of people and the size of the maze made it all too easy, maybe a little too easy, but he wasn't going to waste time thinking about it in case he did get caught. He brought his car around to the side and stuffed her body in the back. His next mission now was to get her to the warehouse which is exactly what he did.

Once they got to the warehouse he picked her up and carried her all the way in and layed her on the floor. He knew it would be a while before she woke up again so he grabbed his journal and a pen from his bag and opened it. He went to the last page he wrote in and read over what he wrote, smirking as he clicked his pend and added to it.

"Now he's fucking dead. It's sadistic, it's pathetic, so simplistic, it's poetic. It's ironic, so psychotic. So I cut him into pieces, took my demon's own advice."

He closed the journal once he was finished writing and looked up at Grace. She was a true beauty. It's unfortunate things had to be this way, but it didn't matter now that he had her all to himself. His eyes wandered down her body and stopped at her breast. Nothing was stopping him from taking her clothes off and fucking her. It may be the only chance he gets if she doesn't comply so he was going to take that chance. He crawled over to her and stroked her face, admiring her beauty before trailing his hand down to the bottom of her shirt and taking it off along with her bra. He then went on to unbuckle her pants, taking those off as well.

She was beautiful with clothes on, but she looked more perfect without them. Jeremy reached down to unbuckle his jeans and slid them down. He turned Grace over on her back and go on top of her, positioning himself before slowly sliding himself in. The pleasure of being inside her was too good for words. He wanted to explode already but it would ruin the fun, and he wouldn't get the chance of actually fucking her. He had to pause to keep himself from getting too excited before starting again. Grabbing ahold of her waist, he began thrusting in her, not holding back any moans. This is what he's wanted for so long and he was not disappointed in the amount of pleasure he was recieving , but of course, being the guy that he is, he got too excited. His thrusts became faster and messier and it wasn't long before he released his load inside her.

Realizing he was starting to run out of time, he pulled out and quickly put her clothes back on. He got up, buttoning up his jeans and grabbed the rope from the closet. He sat her down in a chair and tied her hands to the pole. Now all he had to do was wait.

Minutes passed by and the voices slowly started coming back. He could feel the rage start to build up but he sat there hoping it would pass, he didn't want to do this now because he didn't want to hurt Grace. "Take her now" "this is your only chance, don't let me down." The voices became louder that it felt like it wasn't just in his head now, causing Grace to wake up, but it wasn't. She slowly woke up and realized she was tied up. Jeremy got up as he watched her struggle to break free, but there was no luck.

"Why won't you let me in? If you accept me and forever be by my side. Remember what I said? Everyday's a new sunrise." He got closer to her as he spoke, stroking her hair and face once again.

"So lets just act, pretend like this never happened. I'm your arcane guardian, just let me in."

"Let me go please," Grace cried out in fear.

"You know our love is caught in your eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes. If I can't have you, I'll never be found. It's sure to kill me if you leave me."

"Jeremy let me go!"

"Baby don't scream, you know I did this all for you and me. His arms are not your new home."

Grace tugged at the rope more as Jeremy spoke until she was free. She kicked Jeremy in the stomach and made a run for it. Jeremy lied on the ground, trying to gain the strength to get up while Grace struggled to get the door open, tugging at the handle but it wouldn't budge. The rage began to consume him again, and he got up now facing Grace.

"There's no escape from this place, but somehow you unlocked all the chains," he got closer to her as she continued pulling on the door.

"Paralyzed in fear cause I'm insane and I'm deranged," he said as he grabbed her by the throat.

"You must not share twisted affairs with all your peers so I'll push you down the stairs and hide you down there in the dark for years." He applied more pressure as his grip got stronger. He wanted her all to himself but she wouldn't allow it to happen. The only "solution" was to kill her and that's exactly what he did. He gripped her throat tighter until she couldn't breathe anymore and died.

Regret instantly hit him and he let go, backing up to see the now lifeless corpse in front of him.

"This cannot be, it must be a dream. She's my only destiny. I took her life, and now it's too late."

Stumbling back, he fell to the ground and tears begun to well up in his eyes. What has he done?

"The darkness has overcome common sense. I will admit I'm terrified, I let my jealousy serve as my guide. I watched their lust, it sparked alive and it tore me up inside. This darkness, like a fire burning red, it's vicious." He quietly spoke to himself before looking to his right and seen a broken piece of glass lying on the floor. He went over and grabbed it, knowing what he had to do. He killed his only true love and couldn't bare the harsh reality. He took one last look at Grace with pain and sadness in his eyes.

"I can't live my life caught in a lie, so I must die. Goodbye, goodnight." That was the last thing he said before slitting his throat with the glass, and he fell to the floor.


End file.
